Bubastis
by adelaide.australia
Summary: L'inspecteur Lestrade recueille un petit chat sur une scène de crime. Cependant, il ne peut le garder et cherche un adoptant pour l'animal. A son grand étonnement, Mycroft Holmes est intéressé... #Mystrade #Fluff
1. Chapter 1

L'inspecteur Lestrade travaillait sur de la paperasse lorsque Mycroft Holmes entra dans son bureau sans frapper, comme à son habitude.  
Il retint un rire lorsqu'il vit le Holmes s'arrêter net devant le chat occupant le siège visiteur mais fut surpris lors qu'il se baissa légèrement et le caressa.  
\- Bonjour, petit chat. Dit-il. Je m'appelle Mycroft Holmes, je travaille pour le gouvernement.  
Le jeune chat savoura la caresse en ronronnant et l'Homme du Gouvernement se releva et planta son regard dans celui du policier.  
\- Inspecteur Lestrade.  
Le mentionné se racla la gorge.  
\- Monsieur Holmes. Je peux vous aider ?  
\- J'ai besoin du dernier procès verbal de mon frère.  
\- Celui pour insulte à magistrat ?  
\- Il y en a d'autres cette semaine ?  
\- Pas à ma connaissance.  
Greg fouilla quelques dizaines de secondes parmi les nombreux documents sur son bureau et tendit un dossier à Mycroft.  
\- Merci. Dit ce dernier.  
Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna mais à quelques centimètres de la porte, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'inspecteur.  
\- Et puis-je savoir ce que ce chat fait ici ?

Le matin même, l'Inspecteur Lestrade et son équipe s'étaient rendus sur la scène d'un double meurtre. Un jeune couple d'immigrés égyptiens avait été tué par, d'après les premières conclusions, un groupe de nazis actifs dans la région. Le seul être vivant dans la petite maison était un jeune chat, miaulant désespéramment. Sally avait proposé de contacter la SPA après avoir nourri l'animal mais devant la bouille triste du chat, Greg avait décidé de le prendre avec lui.  
Le propriétaire de son appartement n'autorisait pas les animaux mais le policier était certain qu'il trouverait une famille pour le chat en quelques jours et il l'avait amené avec eux au bureau.  
\- Quelle histoire fascinante… Commenta Mycroft Holmes dont le ton sous entendait qu'il pensait l'inverse. Mais le lieutenant Donovan avait raison.  
\- Non. Se buta Greg. Il y a déjà trop de chats à la SPA, ils ne lui trouveraient jamais une famille correcte.  
\- Mais vous, oui ?  
\- Je suis flic, je sens les gens.  
Le Holmes roula des yeux. Il donna une nouvelle caresse au chat qui posa ses pattes sur sa main pour jouer.  
\- J'irai à Baker Street ce soir. Reprit Greg. Peut-être que…  
\- Vous voulez donner ce chat à mon frère ?  
\- Je sais qu'il préfère les chiens mais…  
\- Il n'est pas question que vous confiez cet animal à Sherlock. Il est déjà incapable de prendre soin de lui-même !  
Il prit le chat dans ses bras et l'observa sérieusement quelques secondes.  
\- Peut-être le Dr Watson ? Suggéra le Holmes. Rosamund serait sûrement heureuse d'avoir un animal.  
\- John est allergique.  
\- Oh… Eh bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance.  
\- Et vous ?  
\- Quoi, moi ?  
\- Vous ne le voulez pas ? Il a l'air de vous apprécier… Et vous aussi.  
Le roux sembla hésiter quelques uns avant de déclarer :  
\- Je pars à Amsterdam demain soir.  
\- Pour combien de temps ?  
\- 3 jours.  
\- Je le garde le temps de votre voyage. Et quand vous serez de retour, vous me direz votre réponse.  
Au lieu de protestations auxquelles Greg s'était attendu, Mycroft se contenta d'hocher la tête en caressant le chat.

Greg venait de sortir de la douche, ayant enfilé un vieux jeans et un t shirt usé, lors que la sonnette d'entrée résonna. Il se précipita et ouvrit la porte pour faire face à Mycroft Holmes.  
\- Bonsoir. Lui dit celui-ci en le détaillant du regard. Je vous dérange ?  
\- Non,non… Entrez. Dit-il en s'effaçant.  
Ils se firent face à quelques secondes en silence avant que l'Homme du Gouvernement n'explique :  
\- Je viens voir le chat. Si vous l'avez toujours.  
\- Oh… Oui, oui… Il dort.  
Greg désigna le canapé où était affalé l'animal.  
\- Évitez de le déranger. Prévint le policier.  
Le roux eut un léger sourire.  
\- Avez-vous désinfecté vos griffures ?  
Lestrade roula des yeux en soupirant.  
\- Oui, maman.  
\- Je reviendrai plus tard pour le…  
\- Restez. Il va sûrement bientôt se réveiller.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je suis déjà venu sans vous prévenir.  
Greg haussa les épaules, l'air peu préoccupé.  
\- Installez-vous… J'ai ouvert une bouteille de vin hier soir, vous en voulez ?  
Mycroft sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais hocha la tête. Lestrade disparut dans la cuisine pour chercher la bouteille et les verres.  
\- Votre rendez-vous ne s'est pas bien passé ? Demanda le Holmes.  
Le policier eut un petit ricanement blasé et revint dans la pièce.  
\- C'était plutôt… Ennuyeux. Répondit-il en désignant le 2éme canapé du menton et en posant les deux verres.  
Ils prirent place et Mycroft goûta le vin.  
\- Le vin est très bon pourtant.  
\- Ca ne peut pas toujours sauver un rencard.  
Le roux eut un léger sourire alors que le chat s'éveillait lentement. Il les observa quelques secondes puis, d'un bond rapide,sauta sur le canapé où ils se trouvaient.  
\- Bonjour. Salua doucement Mycroft en tendant la main vers lui.  
Le chat s'y appuya quelques secondes puis s'installa sur les genoux de Greg.  
\- Vous le prenez ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- Si votre offre tient toujours, oui.  
\- Je suis sûr que vous prendrez bien soin de lui…  
Lestrade caressa l'animal quelques instants en lui souriant.  
\- A-t-il un nom ? Demanda le Holmes, en les observant.  
\- On a rien trouvé dans sa famille.  
\- Très bien, je réfléchirai.  
Mycroft caressa à son tour le chat qui ronronna.  
\- Vous l'emmenez ce soir ?  
\- Non… Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous le déposiez chez moi. Pour qu'il ait un visage familier en déménageant. Si cela vous convient.  
\- Wé, pas de problème.  
\- Vendredi soir, est-ce que cela vous convient ?  
Greg lui sourit.  
\- C'est parfait.

Quand Greg arriva chez le Holmes, il était chargé d'une grande caisse et d'une petite cage où se trouvait le chat.  
\- Il est de très mauvaise humeur, je vous préviens. Dit Greg. Il déposa la cage d'où le chat feulait  
Il tendit la caisse au roux qui la prit.  
\- Les jouets, sa litière et son coussin. Expliqua-t-il. Je savais pas si vous aviez acheté des trucs mais ça vient directement de sa première famille.  
\- Merci… J'ai effectivement acheté le nécessaire de base mais peut-être préférera-t-il ses anciennes affaires.  
Mycroft prit la cage et indiqua une porte de la tête.  
\- Je lui ai réservé une pièce. Voulez-vous venir voir ?  
\- Wé. Ok…  
Ils s'y dirigèrent et quand le Holmes ouvrit la porte, Greg se retint de rire.  
\- Votre pièce fait la moitié de mon appart'… Et votre « nécessaire » est loin du minimum vital.  
\- Je veux qu'il soit bien. Se justifia Mycroft.  
Il posa la caisse et la cage et ouvrit celle-ci précautionneusement. Le chat partit en courant mais s'arrêtant quelques mètres plus loin et regarda partout, l'air apeuré.  
\- Bienvenu chez moi, Bubastis. Lui dit doucement Mycroft.  
\- Bubastis ? S'étonna Greg.  
\- Oui, c'est une…  
\- Ville de l'ancienne Egypte.  
Le roux parut étonné et l'inspecteur sourit.  
\- Ma fille cadette fait un doctorat en histoire antique.  
Bubastis, le chat, s'approcha d'eux lentement en les regardant tour à tour. Greg s'accroupit et tendit la main.  
\- Hey, Buba. Viens me faire un câlin.  
Bubastis s'approcha encore et Greg le caressa.  
\- Venez avec nous. Dit-il à Mycroft, en s'installant par terre. Vous êtes son nouveau papa après tout.  
L'Homme du Gouvernement s'installa au sol et caressa également Bubastis.  
\- Je me demandais, Inspecteur…  
\- Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.  
Bubastis décida d'escalader Mycroft qui reprit.  
\- Je me demandais, Gregory… Si lorsque je serai absent, vous pourriez vous occuper de Bubastis ? Lui donner à manger et lui tenir compagnie.  
\- Bien-sûr, oui.  
L'animal était à présent sur l'épaule du roux mais il perdit l'équilibre et sortit ses brises pour s'accrocher. Il tomba cependant à la renverse, arracha le tweed de l'humain et le griffant à sang.  
\- Buba ! Invectiva Greg.  
Le chat se roula en boule, l'air maussade.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Dit Mycroft. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès.  
Il caressa doucement son animal avant de se relever.  
\- Je vais lui remplir sa gamelle. Et j'irai désinfecter mes blessures de guerre.  
Il sourit à Greg qui s'était aussi relevé.  
\- Vous avez mal,hein ?  
\- Atrocement. En cet instant, je le hais.  
Le policier ne retint pas son rire cette fois.

Deux semaines plus tard, Mycroft apparut sur la dernière scène de crime, un cambriolage dans une supérette, de Greg.  
\- Inspecteur ? Puis-je avoir votre attention ?  
Lestrade hocha la tête et ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu de la foule.  
\- Je n'ai pas vu Sherlock depuis … Commença le policier.  
\- Je le sais, oui. Je suis là pour Bubastis. Pourriez-vous vous en occuper ? Je pars ce soir pour Zurich, je reviendrai normalement demain après-midi.  
\- Oui, sans problème.  
\- Je suis désolé de vous prévenir si tard.  
\- C'est pas grave, Myc'. Je passerai ce soir et demain midi, ça ira ?  
\- Oui, c'est parfait.  
Mycroft sortit une clé de sa veste.  
\- Voici le double. Je vous enverrai le code d'accès par email.  
Greg hocha la tête et le Holmes lui sourit.  
\- Merci. Il sera très heureux de vous revoir, j'en suis certain.

Quand Greg passa la porte d'entrée de chez Mycroft, Bubastis était allongé dans le couloir. Il se redressa en le voyant tourna les talons -ou plutôt les pattes- lorsque l'humain s'approcha. Celui-ci secoua tristement la tête mais l'entendit miauler dans « sa » pièce.  
Le Holmes avait encore acheté de nouvelles choses : un immense arbre à chat et plusieurs jouets et l'inspecteur roula des yeux, amusé. Comme Sherlock, Bubastis était pourri gâté.  
Le chat continua de miauler et donna un coup de patte sur sa gamelle.  
\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris…  
A tout hasard, Lestrade ouvrit l'armoire à coté de lui et y trouva des croquettes avec lesquels il remplit l'écuelle.  
\- Bon appétit. Dit-il, avec une caresse.  
Il s'installa sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Quand Bubastis eut terminé de manger, il grimpa sur ses genoux et Greg sourit. Il le caressa quelques minutes avant que le chat ne file de nouveau et il le suivit il monta à l'étage et entra rapidement dans une pièce. Le policier fit de même à sa suite et resta sur le pas de la porte en comprenant où il était : la chambre de Mycroft.  
Au contraire du reste de la maison, la pièce était épurée et ne contenait, en plus du mobilier de base, que quelques plantes.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu peux être ici. Dit-il au chat qui s'était couché sur le lit.  
Il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, Buba. Mais il revient demain, d'accord ?  
L'animal regarda tristement Greg qui le caressa.

Quand, le lendemain après-midi, Mycroft passa la porte de sa résidence, il entendit le rire fort et profond de Lestrade. Il s'immobilisa et sourit avant de se diriger vers la pièce réservé à Bubastis.  
Celui-ci courait sur Greg qui était couché à même le sol et les deux semblaient s'amuser follement. Il les observait quelques instants lorsque le policier dirigea son regard vers lui et rougit.  
\- Oh… Bonjour. Dit-il, gêné.  
\- Bonjour Gregory.  
Le chat se dirigea vers lui en sautillant et le roux le prit contre lui.  
\- Et bonjour Bubastis.  
Celui-ci grimpa sur son épaule et lui donna quelques poussées de tête en fermant les yeux.  
\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Murmura l'humain.  
Durant ce temps là, Greg s'était relevé et avait pris sa veste.  
\- Je vais vous laisser… Dit-il.  
\- Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?  
\- Je suis censé être au bureau depuis 20 minutes alors…  
Le Holmes hocha la tête et sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille.  
\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de Bubastis. Dit-il en tendant l'argent.  
\- Non, non, non… Sérieux, Mycroft. J'ai toujours refusé votre argent pour tout et…  
\- Vous auriez du accepter. Surtout lors de votre divorce et…  
\- Mycroft ! L'interrompit Greg, d'une voix autoritaire et sérieuse.  
Même le chat s'immobilisa, lançant un regard perçant au policier qui reprit d'une voix plus douce.  
\- Je ne veux pas de votre argent car ce n'est pas du travail. J'ai été très heureux de m'occuper de Buba, comme j'ai toujours été heureux d'aider Sherlock.  
Le Holmes baissa la main et rangea les billets.  
\- Il m'est impossible de vous faire entendre raison.  
Greg eut un petit rire et caressa rapidement Bubastis.  
\- A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un petit prologue, d'un narrateur très spécial, suivra prochainement... :)_

* * *

Greg sortait du 221b Baker Street lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le numéro de Mycroft Holmes s'afficha et il décrocha rapidement.  
\- Bonjour Inspecteur. Dit la voix de Mycroft Holmes.  
\- Bonjour... Je sors de Baker Street.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Évidemment... Qu'est-ce que Mycroft Holmes ne sait pas ?  
Le mentionné ignora la question et reprit.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous contactais pour vous demander si vous étiez libre samedi soir.  
\- Buba a besoin de moi ?  
\- Non... En fait...  
L'homme du gouvernement hésita quelque peu mais poursuivit :  
\- Je voulais vous inviter pour un dîner chez moi. En remerciement de service rendu. Mais je me rends compte que cela serait peut-être une charge à vos yeux.  
\- Mycr...  
\- Je ne veux vous obliger à rien mais si vous trouvez que l'invitation est intéressante, vous êtes le bienvenu. Cependant, je ne veux pas que vous so...  
\- Vous n'invitez pas souvent des gens chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa Lestrade  
\- Non.  
\- Je m'en doutais... Répondit-il, dans un sourire. Je serai heureux de venir.  
\- Samedi soir, 20h00 ? Si vous êtes libre et que...  
\- C'est parfait. A samedi.

Greg se présenta à l'heure exacte à la porte de Mycroft, en lui tendant une bouteille de vin. Celui-ci sembla surpris et la prit avec le sourire.  
\- Merci. C'est la même bouteille que l'autre soir.  
\- Vous aviez semblé l'apprécier.  
\- C'est le cas. Merci.  
Ils s'installèrent au salon et Bubastis les rejoignit, bondissant sur les genoux du policier qui le caressa.  
\- Salut mon gros Buba. Lui dit-il. Comment ça se passe avec le rouquin ?  
Celui-ci roula des yeux et leur servit chacun un verre de vin. Après une dernière caresse, Greg prit son verre.  
\- On porte un toast ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- A quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... A Bubastis ?  
Mycroft sourit et leva son verre.  
\- A Bubastis.  
Ils firent tinter leurs verres et se sourirent, sous le regard perplexe du chat.  
\- Je me disais aussi... Commença Greg.  
\- Oui ?  
\- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ? Quand on est pas au travail.  
Mycroft sourit.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Bien...  
Il eut un moment de flottement puis le Holmes se leva.  
\- Je vais chercher les amuses-bouches.  
\- Des cacahuètes ?  
\- De vrais amuses-bouches, Gregory. Pas de la junkfood.  
Il s'éloigna dans la cuisine et l'inspecteur regarda l'animal, toujours sur ses genoux.  
\- Viens. Lui dit-il. On va voir ce qu'il fait.  
Il le prit dans ses bras et entra dans la cuisine à son tour. Et resta ébahi devant ce qu'il y vit.  
\- Myc'... C'est quoi ça ? Dit-il en désignant la multitude de plats, de toats en passant par un immense gâteau aux fruits.  
\- Eh bien... Notre repas.  
\- C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ?  
Le Holmes rougit légèrement.  
\- Oui... Je... Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes alors,j'ai préparé plusieurs choses... C'est stupide, je m'en rends compte.  
\- Non,c'est génial. Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir. Merci.  
Le roux lui offrit un sourire indécis mais prit un plateau de verrines et de toasts.  
\- Si tu comptes garder Bubastis sur toi, tu devras faire attention. C'est un voleur.  
Ils s'installèrent à nouveau au salon. Ils mangèrent là, s'y sentant bien et partagèrent les nombreux plats que le Holmes avait préparé. La bouteille de vin et la nourriture disparurent peu à peu. Depuis longtemps, le chat s'était endormi sur le canapé entre eux lorsque Greg consulta sa montre.  
\- Wouaw... 00:40.  
\- Le temps s'est vite écoulé ce soir.  
\- Wé...  
Greg se leva et sourit.  
\- Je vais y aller... C'était une bonne soirée, merci.  
\- Merci à toi d'être venu. Répondit Mycroft, en se levant à son tour.  
\- Si tu es libre la semaine prochaine, on pourrait se faire un truc chez moi. Je suis moins bon cuisinier que toi mais je me débrouille.  
\- Cette soirée était pour te remercier. Si tu m'invites à ton tour, cela n'a plus aucun sens.  
Le policier ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, le visage soudain crispé.  
\- Wé, tu as raison... Bonne nuit et merci encore.  
Il reprit sa veste et le Holmes l'accompagna jusque la porte d'entrée.  
\- Bonne nuit, Gregory. Rentre prudemment.  
Il resta sur le pas de la porte en le regardant monter dans sa voiture puis disparaître peu à peu. Bubastis le rejoignit, miaulant à son intention.  
\- Penses-tu aussi que j'aurai du accepter son invitation ?  
Le chat miaula une nouvelle fois et le roux ferma la porte.

Greg sortait de son pub favori, un peu éméché, lorsqu'une voiture noire s'arrêta à ses cotés. Il roula des yeux en souriant et y monta.  
\- Bonjour Mycroft. Dit-il en s'installant.  
\- Gregory. Le salua le roux, le nez plongé sur son téléphone. Je termine cet email et je suis à toi.  
\- Euh... OK.  
Le policier attendit patiemment quelques minutes alors que la voiture, comme il le remarqua bien vite, les amenait chez lui.  
\- Que désires-tu ? Demanda Mycroft, posant son smartphone.  
\- ... Moi ? Rien.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?  
\- C'est toi qui es venu me chercher.  
Le Holmes sembla se souvenir et eut un air désolé.  
\- Mes excuses, Gregory. Mon esprit est préoccupé avec autre chose.  
Greg eut un petit rire.  
\- Ça arrive à tout le monde... Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ok... Si tu changes d'avis, je suis là.  
\- Et je t'en remercie.  
Mycroft ouvrit sa serviette de travail et en sorti un cadre avec une photo de Bubastis à l'intérieur.  
\- J'ai photographié Bubastis hier. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais une photo. Dit-il en tendant le cadre.  
Lestrade le prit avec un sourire en observa la photo : le chat prenait la pose, l'air fier, devant la cheminée.  
\- Merci.  
\- Et je voulais te rendre ceci également.  
Il lui tendit une écharpe.  
\- C'est mon écharpe !  
\- Bubastis dormait avec... De toute évidence, tu lui manques.  
Greg eut un petit sourire.  
\- Il me manque aussi, il est très attachant.  
\- Je suis certain qu'il serait heureux de te voir à nouveau.  
La voiture s'arrêta et Mycroft regarda par la fenêtre.  
\- Te voilà chez toi. Reprit-il.  
Greg lui sourit.  
\- Merci pour le taxi. Et la photo... Et mon écharpe.  
Il ouvrit la portière et sortit.  
\- A bientôt. Salua-t-il.  
Le roux le regarda quelques secondes puis hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir.  
L'inspecteur regarda la voiture noire s'éloigner puis secoua la tête... Mycroft n'avait pas essayé de l'inviter à nouveau, n'est ce pas ?

L'inspecteur Lestrade venait de quitter le bureau lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il vérifia le numéro et sourit en voyant celui de Mycroft.  
\- Hey. Dit-il en décrochant. Ça fait lon...  
\- Bubastis s'est enfui ! L'interrompit le Holmes, la voie démontrant clairement la panique qu'il ressentait.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bubastis s'est enfui ! Répéta le roux.  
\- Respire profondément et calme toi.  
Il eut un léger silence alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture et il reprit :  
\- Tu ne respires pas.  
\- N'as-tu pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ?  
\- Bien-sûr que si. Mais même avec ton intelligence, tu ne peux pas raisonner clairement si tu paniques. Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Mycroft inspira profondément.  
\- Bubatis et moi étions sur la terrasse, il jouait tranquillement mais il a vu un oiseau et il est parti à sa poursuite. Je l'ai appelé puis j'ai parcouru le domaine mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.  
\- Je suis en route pour chez toi. On va le chercher ensemble, OK ?  
\- Oui... Répondit Mycroft, d'une petite voix.  
\- On va le retrouver. Un chat, ça vagabonde partout, tu le sais non ?  
\- Peut-être ne veut-il plus de moi et qu'il a fui...  
\- Myc'..  
\- Peut-être qu'il...  
\- A juste suivi un oiseau et qu'il ne retrouve plus la route de la maison. Il est certainement aussi paniqué que toi.  
\- Peut-être...  
\- Si j'étais Buba, je ne voudrai pas te quitter... J'arrive dans 15 minutes.  
\- Merci Gregory.

Mycroft attendait patiemment, même si nerveusement, l'arrivée de Greg. A peine celui-ci sortit de sa voiture que le roux vint à sa rencontre.  
\- La nuit va tomber dans un peu plus d'une heure.  
\- Partons de ta terrasse, ça sera plus simple.  
Ils se rendirent sur la terrasse et Greg souffla en voyant l'immense terrain, organisé en plusieurs espaces, devant lui.  
\- Ok... Je me souvenais plus que ton jardin était si grand. Avoua-t-il. Partons chacun d'un coté et rejoignons nous ici. Si l'un de nous le trouve, on envoie un message et on se rejoint ici.  
\- C'est la même procédure que pour la recherche d'un cadavre...  
\- Ou d'une personne perdue.  
Greg lui donna une légère tape sur le dos.  
\- Allons-y. L'encouragea-t-il. On a peu de temps.  
Ils se séparèrent - Mycroft vers la gauche, Greg à droite- et parcoururent le jardin en appelant le chat sans relâche.

45 minutes plus tard, Mycroft reçu un texto de Greg et, comme prévu, repartit au point de départ. Il les attendit à peine quelques minutes avant de les voir : ils étaient tout deux trempés et semblaient secoués.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Mycroft.  
Bubastis, tremblant et exténué, était blotti dans les bras de Greg qui expliqua, l'air renfrogné :  
\- Ton fichu étang ! Il s'est retrouvé sur le bosquet au milieu de l'eau et était coincé !  
\- Tu as... Tu as nagé jusque là ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? S'énerva à moitié Lestrade, de plus en plus frigorifié.  
\- Entrons. Je vais donner un bain à Bubastis. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain des invités, je te chercherai des vêtements.

Une demie heure plus tard, Greg sortit de la salle de bain habillé d'un gros pull en laine et d'un jeans. Il jeta un œil au chat, dormant déjà devant la cheminée.  
\- J'aime beaucoup le pull. Commenta-t-il, en s'affalant sur le canapé où Mycroft était déjà installé.  
\- Il m'a été offert par ma mè peux le garder.  
Greg eut un petit rire.  
\- Ta bonté m'honore.  
Mycroft sourit et lui tendit un mug de café chaud.  
\- Je me suis dit que tu souhaiterais te réchauffer.  
\- Merci. Répondit Greg en prenant la boisson.  
\- Merci à toi. Sans toi, Bubastis aurait...  
\- Il t'aurait juste attendu.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurai nagé jusqu'à lui.  
\- Bien-sûr que si.  
\- Je ne suis pas un homme d'action. Toi, si. Et tu l'as sauvé.  
\- Myc'...  
\- C'est la vérité. Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ?  
Le Holmes baissa la tête, l'air un peu dépité. Greg posa le mug sur la table.  
\- Peut-être que ce que je vais faire est une erreur mais... Mon instinct me dit que non.  
Le roux fronça les sourcils avant que Greg ne pose ses deux mains, un peu chaude à cause de la tasse de café, sur ses joues. Il se pencha et lui donna un baiser doux mais franc.  
Après quelques secondes, il s'éloigna mais Mycroft posa ses mains sur les siennes et l'approcha à nouveau.  
\- Embrasse moi encore... Lui souffla-t-il.  
Le policier s'exécuta. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, haletants .  
\- Je me demandais... Commença Mycroft.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si tu voulais dîner ici ce soir. En remerciement d'avoir sauvé Bubastis... Mais également aussi en signe d'amitié.  
\- En signe d'amitié ? Se moqua Greg.  
\- J'avais réfléchi à la formulation avant que tu ne reviennes de la douche.  
Lestrade sourit.  
\- Tu t'améliores mais il reste encore quelques progrès à faire.  
\- Peut-être que la prochaine invitation sera correctement formulée.  
D'un geste tendre, l'inspecteur caressa son visage et le Holmes rougit légèrement.  
Puis un miaulement se fit entendre. Bubastis les regarda tour à tour et miaula à nouveau.  
\- Viens avec nous, mon gros Buba. Invita Greg.  
Le chat ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur les genoux de Mycroft.


	3. Prologue

_Bonjour :)_

 _Voici déjà le prologue de cette petite histoire ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et que vous avez aimé le petit Buba :)_

 _Une autre ff à chapitres est en préparation, plus longue et plus dans l'univers "policier"_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _A bientot_

* * *

Par la fenêtre, Il regardait la poudre blanche tomber sur le grand jardin. Il se souvint que sa précédente famille, le Mâle et la Femelle venus du Soleil, aimait beaucoup ça et L'avait emmené avec eux pour jouer. Mais c'était trop froid et humide alors Il s'était contenté de les regarder, à l'abri sous un arbre. Il avait été heureux avec eux mais un torrent de Haine les avait arraché à la Vie. Il avait eu peur de rester seul mais Il avait été sauvé...  
Il tourna la tête vers le lit, où deux formes étaient allongés : Il était certain que Flamboyant n'aimait pas la poudre blanche mais peut-être que Sauveur, oui. Il sauta sur le lit et les regarda tour à tour, dormant paisiblement.

Il hésita à miauler pour signaler Sa présence mais Sauveur avait besoin de sommeil. Depuis 5 nuits, il rentrait tard - même plus tard que Flamboyant - et sentait la Mort et la Tristesse. Alors Il s'installa entre eux, dans le petit espace qu'ils Lui réservaient inconsciemment et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main de Flamboyant dans Son pelage et ronronna : la Flamme à l'intérieur de Flamboyant était plus belle que jamais et la Glace, qui l'entourait, disparaissait peu à peu. Il avait eu raison de forcer le Chemin du Destin : Flamboyant et Sauveur n'avaient attendu que trop longtemps pour ne former qu'un.  
Il se sentait rejoindre le Pays des Rêves lorsqu'Il entendit la voix de Sauveur.  
\- Dors bien mon petit Buba...


End file.
